SpEd
|- | align="center" colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(12, 124, 12); font-size: 13px; color: rgb(255, 255, 255); border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; text-shadow: rgb(0, 0, 0) 0.08em 0.08em 0.08em; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|''Sit Down, Shut Up'' episodes April 19 2009 - November 21 2009 |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; "| #"Pilot" #"Miracle's Are Real" #"World's Greatest Teacher" #"Back in Time" #"High School Confidental" #"Taming of the Dude" #"Hurricane Willard" #"Mr. Hofftard Goes to Washington" #"Tackin'" #"Helen and Sue's High School Reunion" #"Math Lab" #"SpEd" #"High School Musical Musical" |} "SpEd" is the twelfth episode of the FOX animated television series, Sit Down, Shut Up. It aired on the Fox network in the United States on November 14, 2009. The episode is rated TV-14 DLSV. Synopsis When Ennis proctors a standartized test for the class of gifted students, he accidentally convinces Happy to dump a trailer full of kids into the harbor and forces a temporarily blind Larry to come to the rescue. Meanwhile, Willard tries to prevent Stuart from getting scammed. Plot At the start of the episode, we learn about Ennis' problem with nerds - he was bullied by them when he was a kid. He gets "revenge" by picking on students at Knob Haven High, specifically anyone he deems nerds - mostly people wearing glasses. He accidentally breaks Larry's glasses, and Larry decides to "sack up" and get lasik surgery. Later that day, the standardized tests are issued, and Ennis is chosen to proctor the Special Super Smart Gifted Students, who are seperated from the other students, getting their own trailer. Ennis, who does not listen, thinks that he is proctoring Special Education kids rather than nerds. Once the test begins, Happy is told to dump a trailer full of Asbestos (removed from the school walls by Helen) into the harbor. He misunderstands his assignment and goes to dump the trailer full of the Gifted Students into the harbor instead. Ennis and Willard chase after Happy, while Andrew, Helen, and Stuart go find Larry, who they think will come through in a tight situation, like he always does. Larry is temporarily blind after getting illegal eye surgery done at a Laser Tag center instead of a Laser Eye Surgery center. The teachers find him and head to the harbor. There, a crane is about to dump the trailer into the water while Ennis jumps on and goes to save the students. A blind Larry takes over operations on the crane and accidentally drops the trailer into the water. In the trailer, Ennis realizes that the students are not what he thinks they are, and finds the horrible truth - they are nerds. He hides in a corner of the trailer, and there appears to be no way to rescue the kids - until Miracle comes up with an idea. The students form a dodecahedron, held together by Ennis, riding a motorboat that Stuart won from a Scambabwean prince. Nothing appears to be able to ruin this great escape, until Helen sees a Sailor Mannequin on the motorboat. She jumps onto the doll and the boat goes under, and the students, holding together, are launched into the Atlantic Ocean. The teachers are saved however, much to the dismay of Sue. Trivia We learn that Larry wears contacts and when Larry loses his contacts, he wears thick glasses.